


The god slayer

by TheChosenone12345



Category: Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenone12345/pseuds/TheChosenone12345
Summary: Minato the god of the sky, brother to zeus, poseidon, and hades, zeus and minato were fierce rivals, both battling for who would be the true god of the sky, Minato was known for bedding many men and women. Thousands in fact, he found one, the fox goddess of magic and trickery, kushina uzumaki, and instantly fell for her like any other he had bedded, together, they made naruto uzumaki, naruto was prophesied the god slayer, a god capable of killing and ruling over all gods after an attempted assasination on naruto, kushina decided it was best to hide him in camp half blood, kushina masked naruto's scent with very powerful magic, so that it would seem as if naruto was a demigod. And even mated with a mortal man so it'd seem like naruto was part mortal. This is naruto's story. (Harem/gay sex)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The god slayer

Summary: Minato the god of the sky, brother to zeus, poseidon, and hades, zeus and minato were fierce rivals, both battling for who would be the true god of the sky, Minato was known for bedding many men and women. Thousands in fact, he found one, the fox goddess of magic and trickery, kushina uzumaki, and instantly fell for her like any other he had bedded, together, they made naruto uzumaki, naruto was prophesied the god slayer, a god capable of killing and ruling over all gods after an attempted assasination on naruto, kushina decided it was best to hide him in camp half blood, kushina masked naruto's scent with very powerful magic, so that it would seem as if naruto was a demigod. And even mated with a mortal man so it'd seem like naruto was part mortal. This is naruto's story. (Harem/gay sex) 

(Naruto will have a beautiful harem of goddesses and demigods at his side.)

Female percy 

Broken naruto x harem

Naruto Uzumaki was the strongest and most powerful anongts camp half blood. He had the potential to surpass even the gods. His strength was so insane that he was already considered the god of strength, his control over the skies were very impressive as well. 

Naruto was actually bisexual, it didnt matter to him, he would fuck 

Speaking of which, Naruto was currently dicking a dark skinned beauty down, one of Aphrodite's daughters.

The girl was screaming his name and even calling him daddy. 

She was petite. But had a nice ass, she could take his massive 12 inch long 9 inch thick cock. She could feel him wrecking her guts. 

"Ahhh fuck yes daddy wreck me!" The girl. Elizabeth moaned in pleasure, Naruto growled and grunted his lip twitching as he pounded her. 

"Daddies gonna cum, take my child whore!"naruto moaned.

"Yesssss cum inside of meeee!!" She begged, naruto slammed into her once more before releasing his thick gooey seed deep inside of her causing her eyes to roll and her tongue to lol.

Naruto's lip twitched panting deeply as he came before hearing a knock on his door. 

" Naru it's Annabeth, sorry to bug you but chiron requires something of you." Annabeth called, causing him to pull out of the whores cunt and nut on her ass. 

"Um, is this a usual thing?" Percia, the new girl asked, causing Annabeth to smirk as Naruto walked out with the slut in his arms, and cum dripping from her cunr causind Percia's face to heat up extremely.

"Yep." Annabeth replied. 

He put his clothes on and wrapped a blanket around the girl for her since he tore her clothes off. Before walking outside.

"Same time tomorrow right daddy?" Elizabeth asked looking up to him. 

"You never have to ask that sweetie." He said spanking her ass causing her to moan before she walked off to her cabin.

"So a new girl huh?" Naruto said with a grin. 

"Um, yeah my name is percia" she stammered. 

"Percia, you're poseidon's yeah?" Naruto asked, leaning against the wall causing her to nodd. 

"Chiron wants you to train the new girl." Annabeth said, causing naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"Hm, alright. I can work with this." Naruto replied up and downing the new girl. 

"Lets go." Naruto ordered. 

"Hey naruto wait." Annabeth tried grabbin his hand gently. "You won't forget about me tonight right?" Annabeth asked. 

"Course not. I never forget kitten." Naruto replied, spanking her ass causing her to jump. 

When naruto and percia walked away together she noted that every man and woman stared at naruto lovingly. 

"So, who's your parent?" Percia asked. 

"Kushina uzumaki, the fox goddess." 

"You're father?" Percia wondered.

"Dead, car crash." Naruro replied. 

"Sorry." Percia said.

"Don't be, he was a drunk asshat, he deserved it," naruto said. 

" oh...ok...So what does a….fox demi god do?" 

Naruto smirked slightly pointing to a cabin covered in slime causing percia to chuckle

"Foxes, are known for their trickery, my mom would always pull pranks around olympus."Naruto said. "But if you're asking what I Do? I protect the other demi's," naruto said. 

"Protect em or fuck em?" Percia replied.

"Which do you want it to be?" Naruto said, causing her to look down and blush. 

"I'm a guardian, sure I'm a demi too, but everyone always comes to me when they need to talk, I'm like the big brother, it doesn't have to be fucking, but if they need to let some stress out, I'm there guy." Naruto said. 

"Naruto!!" He heard, a bunch of girls in the hot springs waving at him causing Naruto to wave back with a smirk. 

"Who're they?"percia asked

"Aphrodite's, they're the freakiest in the camp, some of them are SUPER flexible too." Naruto said, walking forward. 

"Right, hey listen you know I'm not gonna just bend over like everyone else here right? So if that's the reason you're being so nice to me…" percia started. 

"Lemme stop you right there kid, one you'll want me eventually, two, I don't force anyone, I'm really big on consent." Naruto said. "But WHEN you want me, I'll give you the best night of your life. Mister tomato face~" naruto said with a toothy grin causing her to look down and blush even deeper. 

"Anyway, I'm not here to get in your pants, I'm here to train you." Naruto said. 

"Right," percia said confidently. 

30 minutes later, percia was on her ass for the 50th time causing her to growl in frustration. 

"Fucking hades what am I spupposed to learn from getting dropped on my ass every 10 seconds!" She yelled. 

Naruto leaned on his word and sighed." You're supposed to learn how not to let that happen." Naruto suggested. Percia forced herself up again and charged after him, their swords clashing once more. 

A few hours later, Percia kept dropping on her ass every single time, but she at least was getting used to it. Able to block a bit more efficiently, Naruto even taught her how to channel the water. 

"One more time before dinner?" Naruto suggester, percia was covered in bruises and scratches from naruto's sword, she took a few breaths and nodded standing up. "Lets go." She said twirling her her blade. 

Naruto smirked and blocked a swipe from her before sending one to her side which she managed to block, she pushed him back with her shoulder and managed to nicl him in the face causing him to flinch back. 

"Nice." Naruto congratulated. 

"Yes I got you!" Percia said happily. Suddenly Naruto slashed her wrist causing her to hiss and drop the sword, he hit her in the chin with the hilt of his blade causing her head to snap back, he then gripped her head and pinned her against the wall pressing up against her. 

"Focus." Naruto whispered in her ear.

"Right, I let my guard down… you can let me go now…" percia said. 

"Is that what you want?" Naruto whispered growling in her ear causing her to shiver "or do you want more?" 

"Naruto…." Percia whimpered longingly. 

"Say it…" naruto demanded. 

"I….I want you…" she moaned longiny, Naruto smirked and spanked her ass causing her to jump.

Percia felt sharp claws dragging down her skin gently leaving small traces of blood causing her to moan in pain and pleasure, slowly her shirt was shredded as he clawed down her back and to her ass tearing them clean off, blood trailed down her back causing her to tremble at the stinging sensation.

Naruto pulled his pants off revealing his massive cock, percia gasped in fear as she saw it but naruto forced her head straight. 

"Eyes. Straight." Naruto ordered, causing her to whimper.

"Yes sir." She whined, causing Naruto to smirk. 

"Being posideons, you're naturally wet inside, which is good cuz you aren't ready for blowjobs or foreplay yet." Naruto said before gripping her hips and forcing his cock balls deep into her cunt causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure.

"No hymen? Torn during swimming practice I'm guessing?" Naruto said with a grin.

"Yes sir!" Percia cried. Naruto's eyes turned to slits and glew brightly as he began thrusting into her tight pussy percy hugged the trees tightly moaning out as he fucked her. 

"Take it, take it." He growled, he dragged his claws down her ass causing blood to drip down her butt, he clawed all over her body, mixing stinging pain with pleasure driving her insane. 

She bucked back into his thrusts taking him harder and harder, panting deeply naruto lifted her up off her feet ever so slightly beginning to pound her balls deep starting to shake and crack the trees, naruto was so strong, his thrusts were so deep and hard! 

And her cunt was so wet and cold, it was perfect, naruto gripped her long black hair for leverage as he ragdolled her body with his powerful thrusts. 

She could feel him in her very soul, it was SO. Massive, and he was so rough but passionate at the same time. 

"I'm, something is coming!" Percia cried out. 

"Release it!all over my cock!" Naruto yelled, percia as ordered released, orgasming all over his cock, her legs began trembling uncontrollably, if not for him holding her up she would surely be on her knees, with a howl he came balls deep inside of her, forcing the tip of his cock into her womb causing her to cry out in pleasure, he bit deep into her shoulder causing blood to spurt out of it and her to cry in pain, as his fangs dug into her shoulder he growled like a beast as he filled her to the brim. 

The two both dropped on their knees panting deeply, with naruto still inside of her, he covered her with a towel he made with his own magic and grinned as his fangs formed on her shoulder even as it healed, it was like it burned into her spirit, percia felt connected to him at the moment. 

Naruto and percia was lying in the bed together with percia on his shoulder.

"Hey, um why did you bite me?" Percia curiously asked, causing Naruto to smirk. 

"I claimed you, I've claimed every single male and woman I've fucked." Naruto said. "I plan on claiming the gods eventually too. He said shocking percia. 

"Right." Percia said rubbing her shoulder gently. Suddenly they heard a loud roar outside causing them both to rush outside naruto snapped clothes onto percia before checking what it was when suddenly fire flung at percia causing him to block it with a shield he created. 

"Hades!!" The campers yelled in fear.

"Percia jackson! Daughter of the Poseidon bring me the lightning bolt!" He demanded with a roar.

"Lightning bolt? I don't have any lightning bolt!" Percia yelled, hades roared and flung fire at him again, Naruto kept his barrier up to block it. "I don't have it!" He roared. 

"Hades!" Chiron yelled. 

"Give me the lightning bolt. And your mother lives" hades yelled. 

"My moms dead!" Percia yelled.

"No, she is with me, give me the bolt and she lives" hades demanded showing a silhouette of his mother before crushing it. 

"Bring her. And she lives!" Hades roared before vanishing. 

15 minutes later, percia grabbed her bag and sword getting ready to leave.

"Hey where you think you going?" Grover said from the side of her. 

"For a walk" percia replied.

"A walk I'm coming with you." Grover said. 

"No I'm going alone "

"Nope, I'm coming" 

"Grover!" Percia yelled.

"Ha ha , you're being followed," grover said. 

"Ugh!" Percia yelled. 

"One victory and you're ready to take on hades?" Annabeth suddenly said on her side. 

"You too?" 

"Oo double team" 

"Look, I'm not dealing with this, leave me alone!" Percia yelled. 

"Whether coming like it or not, you're claimed by naruto now, which means I have to protect you when he isn't here." Annabeth said. 

"I'm not claimed by anyone!" Percia yelled. 

"Actually." They heard from atop a roof, suddenly a red fox transformed into naruto and he teleported in front of them. "You are. Hence the bite, means that I'm your master '' Naruto said walking up to her, percia gulped slightly, she didn't know what she'd do if he tried to stop her. 

"Naruto I know this looks bad-" before annabeth could continue naruto raised his hand silencing annabeth instantly. 

"You, want your mother back right?" Naruto said. "Well, you'll need help, battle experience, someone who's been out of the camp enough times. And, besides you're my pet, pets arent supposed to go anywhere without their master. 

Naruto said, causing percia to blush as she walked up to her and rubbed her face. "We'll get your mother back, but you aren't going alone, only way I let you out of these gates is if all 3 of us go with you." Naruto stated. 

"Boom!" Grover yelled at percia. 

"Ok fine, sense it's you, you can come." Percia said. 

"Good." Naruto said. "I know how to get there, but you'll need some extra gear." Naruto said. 

5 minutes later they were in luke's cabin, where he was gaming on his monitors. 

"Luke." Annabeth yelled. 

"Yo." He responded without breaking sight. 

"We need a fav." Naruto said, Luke paused his game and turned around his cheer. 

"Naruto how are ya" he said, just like percia he had the fang marks, but on his wrist. "You didn't forget about my night on wednesday right? " luke asked. 

"Unfortunately I'll have to postpone, we're trying to get percia's mother back." Naruto replied. 

"Right, right , the lightning thief." Luke said, he seemed a bit disappointed. 

"Well, you'll need a upgrade." He said looking at percia. 

"Upgrade how?" 

Luke smirked slightly and looked into his closet "see, I've never seen my pop before, but I did break into his house, got some goodies." He said with a smirk grabbing a shoe box and opening it, suddenly the shoe flew shocking percia.

"Flying shoes" percia said as luke caught it. 

"Yep, dad has hundreds of these guys." He said. 

"Oh, last thing since I'm sure Naruto has getting into hades covered, my favorite shield, try it on." He said handing her the shield, percia grabbed it and it tickled slowly as she put it on before it fully activated.

Naruto tilted his head, it was like he could hear some sort. Of buzzing coming from the shield. "Luke, where'd you get that shield from?" Naruto asked. 

"I made it why?" Luke asked, tilting his head. 

"Nooo reason." Naruto replied. 

"Thanks for this luke." Percia said with a smile. 

"Hey, you're part of naruto's pack, we help each other out." Luke said tapping his shoulder. 

"Nice, let's get goin." Grover said.

"Right." The group said. 

"And luke, I'll be back before next week." Naruto pointed out before walking out. 

"Better be." Luke said before getting back on his chair and back to gaming, this would be an issue, he didn't think naruto would care to go with percia, or mark her SO quickly. 

Alright, end naruto's gonna be SUPER strong, capable of fighting hades, zeus etc, you'll see.


End file.
